Blog użytkownika:Gwiazdka Angel/Tu kiedyś będzie ambitny tytuł
Party light Okej, czas na ZE z drugiej strony... Na Wyspie Zwariowanej Ekipy trwała impreza urodzinowa pewnego Śmiertnika Zębacza. Całe towarzystwo piło, bawiło się... no, prawie całe. Obydwie obecne w ekipie dziewczyny patrzyły z nieskrywaną zazdrością na kolejne litry alkoholu, jakie wlewali w siebie chłopaki i smoczyce. Im niestety musiały wystarczyć soki. Zuza już kilka razy od początku imprezy wychodziła na parę minut, co oczywiście nie pozostało bez pytań. - Domyślcie się - warknęła w końcu. - Wiem! Wychodzisz na szybkie numerki z Tobym! - zawołała Mela. - Chyba za dużo już wypiłaś - odparła brunetka. - A ty za mało! Zabaw się! Noc jeszcze młoda! - darła się Aga. - No, dopiero północ - zawtórowała jej BA. - Już północ? - Angel zerwała się z miejsca. - Przykro mi, kochani, ale Kopciuszek musi uciekać z balu - zaczęła zbierać swoje rzeczy. - Daj spokój, Aniołgu - Mela machnęła skrzydłem. - Nie zrobisz mi tego. - Muszę. Obowiązki wzywają - uśmiechnęła się słabo. - A co, w domu czeka na ciebie przystojny książę? - zażartował Pałeł. - Oczywiście. - A zdradzisz kto to? - BA zaświeciły się oczy. - Mój kochany, mały książę, który ma dwa latka - odparła. - Co? - spytała Aga niezbyt przytomnie. - Niech wam Zuza tłumaczy - mruknęła blondynka. - Dlaczego ja? - oburzyła się wspomniana. - Bo tylko ty wiesz, jak to jest być matką. To ja lecę, cześć - skierowała się do wyjścia. - Może cię odprowadzę? - zaproponował Małcin. - Dziękuję, poradzę sobie - odparła i wyszła. Następnego dnia wróciła posprzątać bajzel, bo wiedziała, że nikt się nie ruszy, a nie chciała zostawiać Zuzy samej z tym wszystkim. Zrobiła również śniadanie i parę specyfików na kaca. - Czy ja umarłem? - wymamrotał Małcin, stając w drzwiach kuchni i widząc w niej raj. - Niewykluczone - blondynka puściła do niego oczko, zalewając gofrownicę ciastem. Gdy jednak wyjęła gorący gofr, coś skoczyło i wyrwało jej go z ręki. - Co ja mówiłam o polowaniu na jedzenie? - spojrzała niezadowolona na pisklę Koszmara Ponocnika. Smoczątko nie wydawało się zawstydzone swoim czynem, ale gofra oddało. - Czy ja usłyszałam: gofry? - Zuza zmaterializowała się w kuchni z Mikkalem na ręku. - Ile tylko chcesz - Angel podała jej talerz. - Są też naleśniki - pisklę wspięło się na jej ramię i zwinęło się na nim. - Teraz to już całkiem wyglądasz jak Daenerys - zauważył Małcin. - Jakbym tego nie wiedziała - przewróciła oczami. - Żaaaarcieeeee!!! - wydarła się reszta ZE wpadając do kuchni. - Zobacz, kochanie, kto raczył wstać - uśmiechnęła się blondynka. - "Kochanie"? - zdziwiła się Mela. - Czyli ty i Małcin już oficjalnie ten teges...? - Mówiłam do córki, cohażu - Angel pogłaskała smoka. - Nadal nie mogę zrozumieć, jak to możliwe, że jesteś matką smoka - odezwał się Pałeł. - Ja nawet już nie próbuję tego zrozumieć - odparła. - Tak wyszło i już - wzruszyła ramionami. Nagle z głębi siedziby rozległ się płacz dziecka i Zuza rzuciła jedzenie. - Siedź, to nie twoje - blondynka wyszła z kuchni i wróciła z własnym dzieckiem. - Skąd wiedziałaś? - brunetka spojrzała na nią zaskoczona. - Za parę miesięcy i ty będziesz rozróżniać rodzaje płaczu każdego z twoich dzieci - sięgnęła po gofra, ale się rozmyśliła, zamiast tego dała synkowi naleśnika. - Jak to rodzaje płaczu? - Zuza zamrugała. - Normalnie. Inaczej płacze jak go coś boli, inaczej jak jest zmęczony czy głodny, a inaczej jak po prostu chce być przy mnie - przytuliła malucha i pocałowała w jasne włosy. - Nawet nie będę próbowała udawać, że staram się to ogarnąć - mruknęła Melahuana. - Zobaczysz jak sama będziesz miała dzieci. - Mela i dzieci... Ale to będzie zło... - wzdrygnęła się Zuza. - A tam zaraz zło, jestem pewna, że Pałeł z radością przyczyni się do tworzenia nowych członków ekipy - BAbcia uśmiechnęła się szatańsko. - Co ja? - brunet jak zwykle nie ogarnął. Był tak skacowany, że nawet nie zauważył, że miał ogon i smoczą łapę zamiast lewej stopy. - BAobab chce tylko oberwać - Zębacz posłał Furii mordercze spojrzenie. - Nie bijcie się przy dzieciach - ostrzegła Angel. - Dobra - odparła Mela i wykopała BA na zewnątrz, żeby jej dołożyć. Piękna i Bestia Zaadaptowałam quest z pierwszego Wiedźmina na realia ZE. Także ten... Dialogi są w dużej mierze podpierniczone z gry, czasem nawet nie chciało mi się ich zmieniać. Opisów miejsc czy postaci jest mało, bo niewiele się różnią i niektóre rzeczy są z dupy, bo często wynikały z kontekstu fabuły i już nie chciało mi się wszystkiego wyjaśniać. Życie poszukiwaczki przygód jest super pomyślała sarkastycznie brunetka, gdy wysoki, skórzany but zanurzył się w wodzie aż po kostkę. Bywała na bagnach nie raz i wiedziała, że prędzej czy później skończy się to mokrymi nogami. Zwłaszcza, jeśli okoliczności zmuszą ją do zejścia z konwencjonalnej ścieżki, a i te bywały niekiedy na poły zatopione. Czasem warto było nadłożyć drogi i ominąć niezbyt bezpieczne skupisko trupojadów, pożywiających się szczątkami jakiegoś niefortunnego wędrowca niż skończyć jako posiłek. Niektórzy zbyt późno zdawali sobie sprawę z faktu, że wystarczyłby zwykły miecz, a ich los mógłby się odmienić. Amelia była jednak doświadczoną poszukiwaczką przygód i wiedziała jak o siebie zadbać. Nauczyła się już poruszać po bagnach bez mapy, dostatecznie długo błądziła, by poznać to miejsce na wylot. Śmiała twierdzić, że nawet lepiej niż jego mieszkańcy, którym zawsze brakowało odwagi, by wyruszyć w świat. Ona nie miała tego problemu. Z przyjemnością włóczyła się po znanych i nieznanych zakątkach. Nigdy nie ciągnęło jej do rodziny, nie chciała mieć dzieci, a gdyby została w rodzinnej wsi, nie miałaby innego wyboru. Dlatego uciekła, by szukać przygód, nauczyła się władać mieczem i bez skrupułów przyjmowała zlecenia na zabijanie. Była niezależna i lubiła to. Oczywiście miało to swoje minusy, ale kto by się tam przejmo- - Szlag by to trafił - warknęła, gdy jej noga z chlupotem zanurzyła się w bagnie aż po kolano. I to by było na tyle, jeśli chodzi o suche buty. Idąc przed siebie, dotarła do niewielkiej przystani, przy której zwykle cumował przewoźnik. Miała zamiar wracać do miasta i rozliczyć się ze zleceniodawcami, zrobiła niemal wszystko, do czego się zobowiązała i na razie miała dość bagien. Na szczęście łódka była obecna, a jej właściciel łowił ryby, które po tej stronie rzeki brały ponoć nieporównywalnie lepiej. Na przystani zastała również osobę, której nigdy by się tam nie spodziewała. Delikatna blondynka o oczach niebieskich i zielonych jednocześnie, przywodzących na myśl łagodną toń oceanu, usta miała w kolorze krwistej czerwieni i ubrana była w krótką, zniszczoną sukienkę odsłaniającą ponętnie pełne piersi i zgrabne nogi. Amelia znała dziewczynę, widziała ją w mieście wielokrotnie, raz nawet jej pomogła. To była Angel, prostytutka z ubogiej dzielnicy. Bieda odebrała jej wiele, ale nie zabrała urody, taką twarz niełatwo zapomnieć. Poszukiwaczka przygód bez wahania podeszła bliżej. - Co ty tu robisz? - odezwała się szczerze zaciekawiona. - To ty… Poznaję cię, pomogłaś mnie i moim dziewczynom - blondynka uśmiechnęła się na widok znajomej twarzy. - Normalka - Amelia machnęła ręką. - To co cię tu sprowadza? - Ja... musiałam tutaj przypłynąć. Pożyczyłam pieniądze i… - To poważny problem? - wpadła jej w słowo. - Nie mogę powiedzieć - Angel zacisnęła usta i odwróciła głowę. - Nie mam zamiaru cię wypytywać - uspokoiła brunetka. - Widzę, że jesteś przygnębiona i przestraszona, może potrafię pomóc, tylko musisz powiedzieć o co chodzi. W końcu sama przyznasz, że dziwka na bagnach to osobliwy widok. - Jest pewien mężczyzna, on jest ważny również dla mnie - wyznała. - Jest chory i muszę mu pomóc, zanim będzie za późno. Jest wilkołakiem, nie chcę, żeby ktoś go zabił. - Nie bój się, niełatwo zabić wilkołaka - zapewniła poszukiwaczka przygód. - Poza tym, znam się nie tylko na zabijaniu, wiele już widziałam, potrafię odczyniać niektóre klątwy i uroki. Jak chciałaś mu pomóc? - Słyszałam, że druidzi znają się na takich sprawach. Przypłynęłam z pieniędzmi, żeby kupić lekarstwo - odparła prostytutka, poprawiając nerwowo jasne włosy. - Rzeczywiście, druidzi mogą pomóc - zgodziła się Amelia. - Ale bagna są zbyt niebezpieczne dla takiej dziewczyny. Zapytam o lekarstwo w twoim imieniu. - Nie boję się - blondynka uniosła hardo głowę. - Radziłam sobie z pijanymi klientami, teraz też sobie poradzę. - Potraktuj to jako przysługę po starej znajomości. - Zgoda. Będę czekać w domu, wiesz, koło gospody - dziewczyna odpuściła i skierowała się na przystań celem powrotu do miasta. Amelia zaś podążyła w przeciwnym kierunku. Co mnie kurwa podkusiło, żeby się na to zgadzać? pomyślała, brnąc przez mokradła. Woda niemal skapywała z jej przesiąkniętej wilgocią odzieży, która nie była prana już od dawna. Trzeba będzie zrobić to zaraz po powrocie do miasta. Bywały momenty, w których dziewczyna tęskniła za rodzinnym domem, w którym to matka dbała o takie sprawy. Wiedziała jednak, że pozostanie w nim wiązało się z gorszym losem niż przemoczone buty i brudne ubrania. Już by wolała zarabiać na życie prostytucją niż siedzieć w domu i rodzić dzieci. Wzdrygnęła się na tę myśl. Na szczęście mogła zwyczajnie włóczyć się po świecie i nawet jeśli nie zawsze było kolorowo, nie zrezygnowałaby z takiego życia. Do gaju druidów dotarła brudna i lepka od krwi kilku potworów, które za bardzo chciały zaprzyjaźnić się z ostrzem jej miecza. Starców jednak nie zdziwił taki widok, w końcu mieszkali na bagnach, nie w sterylnym laboratorium. To normalne, że po drodze można było nieco się ubrudzić, a w tym wypadku “nieco ubrudzić” oznaczało “ubłocić się jak dzika świnia”. Teraz Amelia była pewna, że serdecznie nienawidzi tych bagien. - Myślałam, że wróciłaś do miasta - zagadnęła Zuza, polerując swój łuk. Jak wszystkie driady, uwielbiała go i dbała o niego jak najlepiej. Jeszcze kilka lat temu, Amelia pewnie by ją wyśmiała, ale teraz była świadoma, że od kawałka stali - czy drewna, w wypadku Zuzy - zależało całe jej życie. Broń musiała być zawsze sprawna i gotowa do użycia, dlatego mając wybór między kupnem ubrania a naprawą miecza, zawsze wybierała miecz. - Miałam wracać, ale spotkałam znajomą w potrzebie - mruknęła poszukiwaczka przygód. Driada roześmiała się, słysząc to. Odrzuciła głowę w tył, jej brązowe włosy wyglądały jak kora lipy oświetlana przenikającym przez korony drzew słońcem. Barwa ta pięknie komponowała się z opaloną skórą, ubraniem w odcieniach zieleni i barwami ochronnymi na twarzy. Nawet w tym nieprzyjaznym otoczeniu wyglądała zjawiskowo. - Zebrało ci się na filantropię? - obrzuciła dziewczynę rozbawionym spojrzeniem. - Ta, jeszcze czego. Potrzebuję pieniędzy i tyle. - Zawsze możesz zostać jedną z nas - Zuza wzruszyła ramionami. W jej świecie wszystko było prostsze, nigdy nie musiała martwić się o brak pieniędzy, jedzenia czy miejsca do spania. Dbał o nie las, tak jak one dbały o niego. - Dzięki, ale bieganie po lesie i przytulanie drzew to nie moja bajka - Amelia wycisnęła wodę z przemoczonego rękawa. W brązowych oczach driady odbiła się uraza, ale nie skomentowała tego. Znała dziewczynę dostatecznie długo, by przywyknąć do uszczypliwych komentarzy, których od czasu do czasu sama nie szczędziła. - Może kiedyś zmienisz zdanie - skwitowała. - Wątpię. Widziałaś może Agę? - czarnowłosa wytarła błoto z warkocza i rozejrzała się. - Tę zwariowaną druidkę? Tam jest - Zuza wskazała miejsce przebywania poszukiwanej. - Dzięki - Amelia udała się tam bez chwili zwłoki. Druidka siedziała pod drzewem i mieszała podejrzaną substancję w kociołku, mamrocząc pod nosem dziwaczne inkantacje. Z pewnością była znacznie starsza niż wyglądała. Jej czarne szaty i jaskrawoczerwone włosy bardziej przywodziły na myśl wiedźmę niż kapłankę, w przeciwieństwie do reszty jej towarzyszy. Mimo to, uprawiali jednak tę samą profesję, a choć kobieta miała opinię niezrównoważonej psychicznie, to właśnie ona znała najbardziej niekonwencjonalne rozwiązania. A takich Amelia potrzebowała. - Witaj, stara wariatko - odezwała się czarnowłosa. Druidka dokończyła zaklęcie, zanim zaszczyciła dziewczynę uwagą. - I kto to mówi - odgryzła się, nie podnosząc wzroku. - Nie masz nic lepszego do roboty? - Przychodzę w imieniu pewnej kobiety. Jej ukochany zamienia się nocą w wilkołaka - wyjaśniła poszukiwaczka przygód. - O, coś nowego, jednak na czymś się nie znasz - zauważyła sarkastycznie Aga. - Nie jestem kurna wszechwiedząca, może raz czy dwa widziałam wilkołaka na oczy - odparła brunetka. - Nie masz jakiegoś eliksiru, który by pomógł? - A co ja, alchemik jestem? Ja się znam na ziołach, nie na miksturach - fuknęła czerwonowłosa. - Jeśli chodzi o klątwę zmiany postaci, może pomóc koszula z liści blekotu. Było coś o zmianie w kaczki czy łabędzie… W każdym razie, kobieta musi utkać koszulę z liści blekotu i nakłonić delikwenta, żeby przespał w niej noc. - Zrobić koszulę, przespać się w niej, dobra. Coś jeszcze? - Cóż… jest jeszcze jeden sposób, ale to dobre dla ciemnoty. - Mów - zażądała Amelia. - Podobno prawdziwa miłość może odczynić zły urok i przemienić bestię w człowieka. - Może się przydać. - Pamiętaj, że wilkołactwo to choroba, która postępuje. Zanim spróbujesz zdjąć klątwę, musisz się upewnić, że chory jest jeszcze człowiekiem - ostrzegła druidka. - Dlaczego? - Bo nawet odczarowany będzie mordował ludzi i pozostanie potworem. - Dzięki. Twoja pomoc była nieopisana. - Mam nadzieję, że prędko się nie zobaczymy - mruknęła tylko kobieta. Amelia pokręciła głową i odwróciła się. Czekała ją długa i niebezpieczna droga powrotna, jednak myśli o kąpieli i spokojnym śnie dodawały jej sił. Kiedy po raz drugi dotarła na przystań, miała ochotę krzyczeć z radości na całe gardło. Przewoźnik nadal tam był, gdyby było inaczej, musiałaby czekać, co nie było ani przyjemne, ani bezpieczne. Zbliżała się noc, czas potworów i różnych paskudztw, które wychodziły na żer po zachodzie słońca. Przetrwanie tego nie było najłatwiejsze, a dziewczyna nie miała najmniejszej ochoty użerać się z bestiami po raz kolejny, siedziała tu dostatecznie długo. Również spędzenie nocy w towarzystwie mieszkańców nie było kuszącą perspektywą. Zapłaciła przewoźnikowi i wsiadła do łódki, by dostać się do miasta. Dzięki temu, że wykonała kiedyś parę przysług dla karczmarza, miejsce do spania miała niemalże zapewnione i to po niższej cenie. Niestety, jej przyjaciel, czarodziej Paweł, musiał pilnie wyjechać z miasta, więc nawet nie mogła liczyć na zasłużone luksusy. Wynajęła pokój i walcząc z sennością, zaczęła czyścić miecz, czekając na przygotowanie kąpieli. Gdy się doczekała, niewiele brakowało, a weszłaby do wody w ubraniu, tak bardzo była zmęczona. Z trudem udało jej się skoordynować ruchy na tyle, żeby pozbyć się ubrań. Ciepła woda wzmogła senność, a uczucie pozbywania się brudu było tak przyjemne, że myła się niemal ostatkiem sił. Po kąpieli zdołała tylko wrzucić odzienie do wody i powlec się do łóżka. Zasnęła jak kamień w momencie okrycia się kocem. Niemałym zdziwieniem była dla niej pobudka późnym popołudniem, do tego zupełnie nago. Z trudem przypomniała sobie, że poprzedniego wieczoru była tak skonana, że nie dała rady nawet się ubrać. Sięgnęła po leżącą w pobliżu łóżka długą koszulę, którą zostawiła tu poprzednim razem, a którą karczmarz dostarczył do jej pokoju. Jak już odbierze zapłatę za wykonane zlecenia, musi pamiętać o podrzuceniu mężczyźnie kilku groszy. Jasne, miał u niej dług wdzięczności, ale robił rzeczy, których wcale nie musiał. Na przykład oddał do prania jej dotychczasowy strój, co ustaliła po braku balii z wodą, która stała w pokoju jeszcze wieczorem. Z westchnieniem sięgnęła po grzebień i zaczęła rozczesywać burzę czarnych włosów. Zdecydowanie nie miała zamiaru ruszać się poza karczmę, jutro się porozlicza. Tyle się natyrała, że przysługiwał jej w końcu dzień odpoczynku. Z tą myślą udała się po coś do jedzenia. Dopiero następnego dnia zdołała się zebrać i odwiedzić wszystkich zleceniodawców. A trochę tego było, więc po skończonym obchodzie jej sakiewka pobrzękiwała cicho i była dość ciężka. Już snuła plany, co mogłaby za to kupić, kiedy zaczepił ją posłaniec. Przynosił wieści od Pawła, przyjaciel prosił ją w liście, by śledziła dla niego kilku osobników, zamieszanych w aferę polityczną ocierającą się o spisek przeciw królowi. Pieprzony patriota pomyślała. Nie było jej to na rękę, ale dobrą wiadomością było to, że Paweł wracał do miasta, więc wkrótce znowu powyleguje się w luksusach. Niech ci będzie. Do końca dnia snuła się po mieście pozornie bez celu, w rzeczywistości tropiła zlecony obiekt, w tym wypadku herszta dość nieciekawej bandy, siejącej postrach w całej dzielnicy biedoty. Nie rozumiała, co jakiś podrzędny opryszek ma wspólnego ze spiskiem na króla, jednak skrupulatnie wykonywała zadanie. Niebawem, wszystko zaczęło się układać. Zbir potajemnie odwiedził parę niewiele znaczących miejsc, w każdym z kimś się spotkał. Nie byłoby w tym nic dziwnego, gdyby nie fakt, iż były to naprawdę wysoko postawione szychy, zamaskowane i w przebraniach, co uniemożliwiało określenie ich tożsamości. Amelia wiedziała jednak, że to musi być ktoś ze szlachty, lub przynajmniej bogatszego mieszczaństwa, nikt normalny nie ukrywał się aż tak i nie nosił szat z drogich materiałów. Biedni nie roztaczali również intensywnych zapachów kosztownych perfum, których niełatwo było się wyzbyć, a które zdradzały delikwenta nawet w cuchnącej oberży. Ewidentnie spiskowcy nie byli najlepsi w kamuflażu. Jak się szybko okazało, ona również. Niemal w ostatniej chwili zorientowała się, że została odkryta, zbóje już ją otaczali. Zerwała się, przewracając pokaźny stół i robiąc zamieszanie, ułatwiające jej ucieczkę. Niestety, przeciwnicy nie dali się zwieść i jak tylko wypadła z karczmy, oni pobiegli za nią. Uciekała tak szybko jak mogła, klucząc wśród uliczek miasta. W przebłysku szaleństwa, przeskoczyła nad barykadą, odgradzającą zamkniętą część dzielnicy. Po cichu liczyła, że pościg da sobie spokój. Niestety, przeliczyła się. Kurwa! zaklęła w myślach, przeskakując nad kolejnymi przeszkodami. Miała być tylko poszukiwaczką przygód, może czasami najemniczką. A zachciało jej się przeszpiegów i gierek politycznych. Jak ja się wplątałam w to gówno? pomyślała, oglądając się przez ramię. Nadal ją gonili. Czuła, że ta noc nie skończy się dobrze. W pewnym momencie potknęła się o coś i upadła z hukiem. Miecz wypadł jej z ręki. Świetnie, już jest trupem. Nagle, z dachu jednego z domów spadł cień, który rzucił się na ściągających ją bandziorów. Warknięcie. Skowyt. Kłapnięcie potężnych szczęk. Kilkakrotne powtórzenie sekwencji. I koniec. W okrytym nocą miasteczku na powrót zapanowała cisza. Brunetka nadal leżała na ziemi, starając się nie wykonywać gwałtownych ruchów, żeby nie zwrócić uwagi bestii, która przed nią stała. Jednocześnie starała się dyskretnie podsunąć w bok, by mieć miecz w zasięgu ręki. Potwór odwrócił się i natychmiast spojrzał na nią. Zęby i pazury miał całe we krwi, futro skołtunione i brudne, ale nie dało się go nie rozpoznać. Patrzył na nią najprawdziwszy wilkołak, widziała je parę razy, ale nigdy z tak bliska. I chyba nie żałowała. W końcu udało jej się dosięgnąć do miecza. Cóż, przynajmniej nie umrze jak ostatni tchórz, tylko przynajmniej z bronią w ręku. - Amelia - odezwał się gardłowo wilkołak, zanim zaczął podchodzić. - Znasz mnie? - wykrztusiła zaskoczona. Sądziła, że po przemianie nie da się mówić, że człowiek zamienia się w bezmyślne zwierzę. - To ja - odparł stwór. Zniekształcone głoski i chrapliwy głos zdecydowanie nie pomagały w identyfikacji. - Marcin. Kapitan straży. Czyli to o tobie mówiła Angel! omal nie wrzasnęła. Powstrzymała też głupawy uśmieszek cisnący się jej na usta na myśl o tym, co może łączyć kapitana z prostytutką. Bynajmniej nie przez wzgląd na jej zawód. - Co ty tu robisz? - spytała zamiast tego, podnosząc się z ziemi. - A jak myślisz? - warknął wilkołak. - Osłaniam cię. Wiedziałem, że prędzej czy później wpakujesz się w coś niedobrego. - Super. Czyli mam ci jeszcze podziękować? - sarkazm pozwalał jej choć trochę ukryć lęk. - Możesz mi powiedzieć, czego się dowiedziałaś - odparł przemieniony kapitan straży. - Jak pewnie sam zauważyłeś, niczego. Facet spotkał się z paroma bogaczami, to wszystko. - Nie za dobry z ciebie szpieg - bestia zaśmiała się gardłowo. - Jakbym sama tego nie wiedziała. Niech no tylko ten Paweł się tu pojawi, nogi z dupy powyrywam - obiecała ze złością. - A co z tobą? Nie chciałbyś stać się w pełni człowiekiem? - spytała, łagodząc nieco ton. - Nie chciałbym - mruknął Marcin. - W tej formie jestem w stanie ścigać przestępców o wiele skuteczniej. Co więcej, bandyci w mieście boją się strasznego potwora, który broni biednych i pokrzywdzonych - zaśmiał się ponownie. - Znaczy, mnie. - Czyli teoretycznie mogę cię zabić? Wiesz, że trochę się na tym znam - brunetka odrzuciła warkocz na plecy, starając się wyglądać beztrosko. - Powiedzmy jednak, że cię oszczędzę. Dlaczego miałabym to zrobić? - Może dlatego, że nie dałabyś rady mnie zabić? - warknął zirytowany stwór. - Nie sprawdzajmy na razie - dziewczyna robiła co mogła, by nie okazać strachu. - Masz jakiś dobry powód? W końcu jesteś potworem, zabijasz ludzi. - Ludzie sami sobie z tym radzą. Ilu ty zabiłaś, co? - zauważył. - Jesteśmy tacy sami, Amelio. Ty też odbierasz życie tylko tym, którzy na to zasługują. - Nieprawda! - oburzyła się, tupiąc nogą. Zbyt późno uświadomiła sobie, jak niepoważnie to wyglądało. - Ja zabijam wyłącznie w obronie własnej! - Takaś moralna? Wobec tego zawrzyjmy układ. Pozwól mi odejść, a ja pozwolę ci żyć. - Wcale nie chciałam z tobą walczyć - oświadczyła dziewczyna, chwaląc w duszy ciemność, która ukrywała jej płonące czerwienią policzki. Patrzyła, jak wilkołak odchodzi i przez chwilę stała jak kołek, zanim również zebrała się w swoją stronę. Zabije tego Pawła, jak już go spotka. Następnego dnia udała się prosto do burdelu, który poprzedniego dnia ominęła dość szerokim łukiem. Teraz, uzbrojona w informacje, była gotowa na rozmowę z prostytutką. A nie było to łatwe, jak tylko przekroczyła próg zamtuza, musiała sprzedać piękny lewy sierpowy napastliwemu klientowi, który widocznie wziął ją za jedną z dziewczyn i zaczął obmacywać po tyłku. Nie pierwszy i nie ostatni raz musiała przypomnieć nadgorliwcowi, że ma większy miecz niż on. Miała tylko nadzieję, że nie narobi kłopotu dziewczynom. Blondynka stała przy barze, rozmawiając z koleżanką. Nie dało się jej przeoczyć, piękna i miła jak zawsze. Amelia chyba zaczynała rozumieć, co kapitan straży w niej widział, owszem, była kurwą, ale miała w sobie coś wyjątkowego, roztaczała wokół aurę życzliwości i ciepła. Aż miło było podejść i się przywitać. - Widzę, że wróciłaś z bagien szczęśliwie - Angel uśmiechnęła się, widząc znajomą twarz. - Rozmawiałam z druidką, Aga powiedziała mi, jak usunąć likantropię. Muszę jednak wiedzieć, kim jest twój wybranek - oświadczyła poszukiwaczka przygód. - Nic z tego, nie zdradzę ci jego tożsamości. Wolę już, żeby pozostał wilkołakiem - odparła twardo dziewczyna. Była zdeterminowana, by pomóc ukochanemu, ale za nic by go nie naraziła. - Przestań, wiem już, że to Marcin - Amelia przewróciła oczami. Prawie wzruszyło ją takie oddanie, a prawie zemdliło. Sama nie wiedziała, po co miesza się do cudzych romansów. - Błagam, nie rób mu krzywdy - w lazurowych oczach blondynki odbiło się przerażenie, nie chciała stracić mężczyzny, który znaczył dla niej tak wiele. Rozejrzała się nerwowo, upewniając się, że nikt nie podsłuchuje ich rozmowy. - Spróbujemy mu pomóc. Słuchaj mnie uważnie - uspokoiła jej rozmówczyni. - Tak? - prostytutka zamieniła się w słuch. - Rozmawiałam z Agą o przypadłości kapitana. Poradziła, żebyś utkała koszulę z blekotu, którą on włoży na noc - brunetka pogrzebała w skórzanej torbie wypełnionej najpotrzebniejszym ekwipunkiem. - Tak zrobię - przytaknęła. - Przyniosłam ci trochę liści, żebyś nie musiała sama się włóczyć po bagnach - wygrzebała zielsko z torby i wcisnęła towarzyszce. - Dziękuję - nie czekając na nic, ucieszona dziewczyna wzięła się do pracy. Kiedy Amelia dowiedziała się, że ma się udać na bagna, omal nie zabiła swojego zleceniodawcy. Nie minął nawet tydzień od jej powrotu do miasta, a ona już miała je opuszczać? Facet płacił jednak całkiem niezłą sumkę, do tego za zwykłe trupojady. Okazja nie do przepuszczenia. Postanowiła zatem zajrzeć do znajomego burdelu i dowiedzieć się, co słychać u kłopotliwych gołąbków, jak nazywała ich w myślach. - I jak, koszula z blekotu pomogła na likantropię? - spytała po zwyczajowej wymianie grzeczności. - Nie - Angel potrząsnęła głową, a słońce zatańczyło na jej złocistych włosach. - To było straszne. Przemiana nastąpiła jak tylko księżyc pojawił się na niebie. Podarł koszulę i gdzieś uciekł - wyznała zmartwiona. - Nie rozpaczaj, może inny sposób będzie bardziej skuteczny - brunetka nawet starała się być miła. - A tak z ciekawości… jak masz naprawdę na imię? - zapytała. - Bo domyślam się, że “Angel" to pseudonim zawodowy? - Dobrze się domyślasz - zgodziła się dziewczyna. - Naprawdę mam na imię Karolina, zbyt pospolicie, jak na tę profesję. Powrót na bagna nie był łatwy, poszukiwaczka przygód omal nie zwymiotowała, gdy już się tam znalazła. Spędziła w tym miejscu tyle czasu, że wystarczało jej na długi czas. Najpierw zajęła się realizacją zlecenia, do południa była w posiadaniu odpowiedniej ilości zamawianego towaru. Poczuła się niezwykle z siebie zadowolona, wykonała zadanie w stosunkowo krótkim czasie. Właściwie mogła już wracać, lecz przypomniała sobie, iż będąc w mieście dowiedziała się o wyprawie innej swojej znajomej, która udała się właśnie na owe bagna. Jej pomoc mogła być nieoceniona w sprawie likantropii kapitana straży, nie zaszkodziło wpaść z wizytą. Roksana zwana Babcią była alchemiczką. Całe dnie spędzała w swoim laboratorium, rzadko kontaktując się ze światem zewnętrznym, jeśli już wychodziła, to na badania w terenie. Nauka była całym jej życiem, nawet jeśli nie miała obiekcji wobec życia w rodzinie, zwyczajnie nie miała na to czasu. Aktualnie zajęta była studiowaniem dawnych nauk, w tym celu wybrała się do zatopionej w bagnie zrujnowanej wieży, o której krążyły rozmaite legendy. Poszukiwaczka przygód nawet nie chciała się zastanawiać, w jaki sposób ominęła potwory. Parę wściekłych cięć mieczem później, brunetka przestąpiła próg pozostałości wieży. - Witaj, Babciu! - zawołała, próbując zlokalizować kobietę. - Mela? - zdziwiła się alchemiczka, pojawiając się w zasięgu wzroku. Jej czarne włosy pokrywała warstwa kurzu, najwyraźniej była w trakcie szalenie istotnych poszukiwań. Nie żeby Amelię to obchodziło. - No ja - odparła. - Co ty tu robisz? - wizyta dawnej znajomej była ostatnim, czego Roksana się spodziewała, zwłaszcza na tym odludziu. - Przyszłam. - Zgaduję, że nie jest to wizyta towarzyska? - spytała, otrzepując szatę. Jej brązowe oczy były podkrążone z powodu chronicznego niedospania, zdarzało jej się również zapominać o jedzeniu, wobec tego wyglądała na starszą niż w rzeczywistości. - Zgadłaś. Sprawa jest - Amelia naprawdę się starała, żeby to nie zabrzmiało wyjątkowo chamsko. - Dajesz. - Potrafiłabyś przyrządzić eliksir zwalczający wilkołactwo? - Sama nie wiem… - zamyśliła się. - Robiłam kiedyś eliksir dla damy zmienionej w sokoła, ale nie wiem czy zadziałał - przyznała. - Potrzebuję eliksiru dla wilkołaka. Ukochany pewnej młodej kobiety… co się będę rozwodzić, sama wiesz jak to bywa. Pomożesz? - spytała, patrząc wyczekująco. - Normalnie bym się nie zgodziła, ale sporo ci zawdzięczam. Trochę to potrwa, więc wpadnij za kilka dni, zgoda? - Jasne - czyli czekała ją jeszcze jedna wyprawa… Amelia była wściekła. Kiedy pod wieczór zdołała wydostać się z bagien, aż ją skręcało na myśl, że niebawem będzie musiała tu wrócić. Przybywszy do miasta, skierowała się prosto do znajomej karczmy, musiała przede wszystkim wziąć porządną kąpiel, każda wizyta w tak okropnym miejscu, jakim były bagna, wiązała się z koniecznością porządnego wyszorowania, by choć trochę zmyć z siebie cały ten syf. Naprawdę nie rozumiała, jak ludzie mogą tam mieszkać. Nie żeby miasto było jakoś szczególnie czyste, choć bogatszej dzielnicy, w której znajdował się dom jej przyjaciela, nie można było wiele zarzucić. W porównaniu z dzielnicą średniej warstwy była niemal idealna, już nie mówiąc o części zamieszkanej przez biedotę. Jednak w bagnach było coś takiego, że niezależnie od ilości wziętych tam kąpieli, zawsze czuła się brudna, nawet w świętym gaju druidów. Podejrzewała nawet, że już woda w dzielnicy biedy była czystsza, a to już coś znaczyło. Kolejne dni spędziła na wydawaniu zarobionych pieniędzy na najpotrzebniejsze rzeczy. Oddała miecz do kowala, sprawiła sobie kilka nowych ubrań, zadbała o buty. Nawet zaopatrzyła się w niedrogie perfumy. Przez lata nauczyła się rozsądnie gospodarować ciężko zarobionymi pieniędzmi, musiała mieć na względzie fakt, że nie zawsze mogła je zdobyć, a wydatki wciąż były, w końcu musiała coś jeść i gdzieś spać, a i nie zawsze podróż była bezpłatna. Dlatego poprzestała na niezbędnym minimum. Kiedy uznała, że jest w stanie wrócić na bagna i nie dostać ataku histerii, udała się na przystań, skąd znajomy przewoźnik zabrał ją do piekielnej krainy. Docierając do ruin wieży przysięgała sobie, że to ostatni raz. Jak tylko przyjedzie Paweł, robi sobie zasłużone wakacje i korzysta z wszelkich luksusów na jego koszt. Był bogaty, jak to czarodziej, mógł sobie na to pozwolić, a jej się należało, zwłaszcza za wrobienie jej w te przeszpiegi. Tak bardzo wybiegła myślami w przyszłość, że dopiero bliskie spotkanie trzeciego stopnia ze zwieszającą się nisko gałęzią uświadomiło jej, gdzie wciąż się znajduje. Weszła do wieży i odszukała Roksanę. - I jak? - spytała, starając się ukryć niechęć i irytację. - Eliksir gotowy, ale nie gwarantuję poprawnego działania. Podaje go na własne ryzyko - zastrzegła alchemiczka. - No i żeby zadziałał, nasza dziewica musi uronić łzę. - Moment, nie było mowy o żadnej dziewicy - Amelia zbaraniała. Zastanawiała się przez moment, czy powinna była objaśnić całą sytuację, czy to może z jej rozmówczynią było coś nie tak. - Jak to? Mówiłaś o młodej pannie, czyli myślałam, że ona i jej wybranek nie są jeszcze związani ślubem - kobieta zamrugała zdezorientowana. - Babcia, ty wyszłabyś czasem z laboratorium. Na jakim ty świecie żyjesz? Gdzie ja ci znajdę dziewicę? - dziewczyna była w szoku, okazało się, że są jeszcze na tym świecie ludzie, którzy myślą, że do seksu konieczny jest ślub. Nie była pewna, czy bardziej ją to bawi czy załamuje. - Nie wiem, masz znaleźć i już. Powodzenia - alchemiczka wyraźnie się obraziła. Nie dość, że zmarnowała cenny czas na jakiś głupi eliksir, to jeszcze jakieś problemy. Amelia bez żalu opuściła ruiny i poczęła się głowić nad tym, gdzie mogłaby znaleźć dziewicę skłonną dostarczyć ów składnik. Teoretycznie mogłaby przekupić jakieś dziecko, ale nie była pewna, czy to się będzie liczyć. Z kolei pytanie o to wszystkich napotkanych kobiet mogło się nie skończyć za dobrze. Gdy tak rozmyślała, nawet nie zauważyła, kiedy znalazła się w mieście. Zaufała instynktowi i ruszyła przed siebie. Nogi same poniosły ją do szpitala, gdzie doznała olśnienia. Przecież pielęgniarki opiekujące się chorymi i rannymi były również kapłankami! Wystarczyło tylko znaleźć taką, która złożyła śluby dziewictwa i problem rozwiązany. Sprawa okazała się nieco trudniejsza niż się wydawała, ale po kilku niezręcznych rozmowach udało jej się zdobyć to, czego szukała. Z radością pognała do znajomego burdelu, gdzie niestety musiała zaczekać. W zasadzie i tak nie miała nic lepszego do roboty, usiadła w kącie, obserwując dziewczyny przy pracy. Był to jednak interesujący zawód, klienci przychodzili bardzo różni. Podejrzewała, że łatwiej dać takiemu oblechowi w mordę, niż pozwolić się obmacywać. Nawet zdziwiła się, dlaczego dziwkami aż tak się gardzi, skoro ta praca wymagała aż takiej odwagi, siły, a jednocześnie delikatności, wyzbycia się barier i lęków oraz dużej pewności siebie i jak najlepszego wykorzystania swoich atutów. Po dłuższym namyśle doszła do wniosku, że nie byłaby w stanie tak żyć. Zanim jednak wysnuła więcej tak filozoficznych wniosków, nadeszła Angel. - Poprosiłam znajomą o eliksir przeciw likantropii - odezwała się brunetka, wstając. - Weź go, powinien pomóc - wręczyła dziewczynie flakonik z substancją. - Dziękuję - odpowiedziała, przyjmując przedmiot. - Jak mogę się odwdzięczyć? - Po prostu nie rozgłaszaj, że robię to za darmo - uśmiechnęła się Amelia. - U nas nie ma nic za darmo. Ja i moje dziewczyny polecamy cię każdemu klientowi - oznajmiła prostytutka. - Możesz być pewna, że zleceń ci nie zabraknie. Pozytywnie zaskoczona poszukiwaczka przygód wróciła do zamtuza zaraz następnego dnia, w celu dowiedzenia się, jak poszło z eliksirem. Jednak przeczuwała, że sprawa nie będzie tak prosta, jak by chciała. - I jak, magiczny napój pomógł? - zagadnęła na wstępie. - Wymieszałam z winem i dopilnowałam, żeby wypił. Potem czuwałam przy nim, ale to w niczym nie pomogło - odparła blondynka. Powoli zaczynała tracić nadzieję na to, że jej ukochany jeszcze kiedyś będzie w pełni człowiekiem. - Trzeba spróbować innej metody - oświadczyła Amelia. - Tej ostatniej? - Ludzie bajają, że prawdziwa miłość może przemienić bestię w człowieka - wyjaśniła. - Ale przecież my się kochamy, nawet bardzo często - Angel nie do końca zrozumiała. - Myślę, że to nie o taką “miłość” chodzi. - Kiedy ja… ja wiem, że Marcin mnie nie kocha - dziewczyna spuściła wzrok, zasmucona. - Czasem w gniewie nazywa mnie ostatnią kurwą - zaczęła nerwowo szarpać skrawek zniszczonej sukienki. - Wiem, że jestem dziwką. Ale dla niego mogłabym być jak inne dziewczyny, założyć jasną sukienkę i wybrać się w święto do kaplicy. Psiakrew, mogłabym się nawet nauczyć haftów… - Posłuchaj… On przede wszystkim musi chcieć przestać być wilkołakiem - brunetka mimowolnie starała się być delikatna, sama nie wiedziała dlaczego. Przecież nie powinno jej to ani trochę obchodzić, i tak już zrobiła znacznie więcej niż powinna. A jednak czuła, że powinna pomóc tej biednej dziewczynie. Jeśli jej wybranek był dla niej tak ważny jak dla Amelii włóczęgi po świecie i niezależność, nie mogła tego tak zostawić. - Ja wiem, ale on się waha. Jest rozdarty między mną a pracą. - Musi zdecydować, co jest w życiu ważniejsze. - Porozmawiasz z nim o tym? - niebieskie oczy rozmówczyni wyrażały taki smutek i desperację, że Amelia wiedziała, że nie jest w stanie odmówić. Postanowiła zrobić to natychmiast. Ruszyła szybkim krokiem ku posterunkowi straży miejskiej, gdzie oczekiwała zastać kapitana. Mężczyzna istotnie tam był, pochłonięty jakimiś papierami, ale jak zwykle sam. I dobrze, nikt nie będzie się wtrącał ani przeszkadzał. - Angel prosiła, żebym z tobą pogadała - rzuciła od progu. Teraz już mogła być bezpośrednia, może nawet nieco cyniczna. - Najpierw szpieg, teraz terapeutka… a miałaś tylko szukać przygód - Marcin nawet na nią nie spojrzał, zajęty pracą. Wyraźnie lubił swoje zajęcie. Pytanie tylko, czy aby nie za bardzo. - Będę się streszczać. Nie chce, żebyś był wilkołakiem - oświadczyła. - O co ci chodzi, przecież to nie ode mnie zależy - mruknął, zapisując coś. - Mogę odczynić klątwę, ale musisz tego chcieć. Chcesz być z Angel? Czy zrezygnujesz dla niej z siły i nadludzkich możliwości? - Których używam do walki ze złem - zaprotestował, ale w końcu odłożył pióro i spojrzał na dziewczynę. - I które kiedyś cię przerosną - powiedziała dobitnie. - Jeszcze masz wybór. Zastanów się dobrze. - Zastanowię się - spojrzał w okno, unikając jej intensywnego wzroku. - Miłość ma wielką moc, ale… - ...musi być prawdziwa - dokończył. Doskonale rozumiał, co chciała mu przekazać. Amelia uznała, że zrobiła już wszystko, by pomóc parze. Teraz zadanie należało do nich, sami musieli rozwiązać sprawę, ona mogła jedynie podpowiedzieć jak. I tak zaangażowała się bardziej, niż powinna. Na szczęście dowiedziała się, że Paweł jest już w mieście, więc miała czym się zająć i nie myśleć o tym. Kiedy po paru dniach pławienia się w zasłużonych luksusach musiała coś załatwić w dzielnicy biedoty, nie omieszkała odwiedzić znajomego burdelu. Zdziwiła się jednak, kiedy powiedziano jej, że Angel nie ma i nie będzie. Przez moment przemknęło jej przez myśl, że może wilkołak wpadł w szał i zabił ją. Bądź co bądź, była to jednak groźna bestia. Jej wątpliwości zostały jednak rozwiane, gdy zobaczyła blondynkę wychodzącą z zaplecza. Wyglądała zupełnie inaczej, niemal nie do poznania. Już nie była ubrana jak biedna dziwka, ale jak zupełnie zwyczajna dziewczyna. I uśmiechała się tak, jak chyba nigdy. - Amelia! - ucieszyła się na widok poszukiwaczki przygód. - Nie wiem jak ci dziękować - uściskała ją. - Mieliśmy poważną rozmowę… wyznałam mu, jak bardzo go kocham i że chcę skończyć z prostytucją - jej oczy błyszczały, z daleka było widać, że jest po prostu szczęśliwa. - Powiedział, że skoro tak o niego dbam i tak bardzo się staram, może warto dać szansę tej miłości. Pierwszy raz widziałam łzy w jego oczach - wyznała. - Cieszę się. Czasami najprostsze rozwiązania są najlepsze - nie to, że była zaskoczona, bo takie rzeczy się nie zdarzały. Owszem, zdarzały się, ale niezwykle rzadko. - To nie wszystko. Ostatnio w ogóle nie znajduję w łóżku sierści. Być może… nie chcę zapeszać, ale… być może wszystko zmierza ku dobremu - teraz dopiero było widać, jak ważne było dla niej to, by ukochany przestał być wilkołakiem. - Prawdziwa miłość może czynić cuda. Życzę wam szczęścia - uśmiechnęła się brunetka. - Wszystko zawdzięczamy tobie. Twardy glina, dziwka ze slumsów i prawdziwa miłość. Miłość łamiąca klątwę wilkołactwa. Jak w bajce… W świecie zdominowanym przez pogardę i skurwysyństwo, w świecie pełnym bandytów i morderców, szczere uczucia nadal mogą czynić cuda. I dlatego warto walczyć. Jak w bajce. Gdyby ktoś się zastanawiał, kto tu jest kim: Geralt - Mela Triss - Pałeł Vincent Meis - Małcin Carmen - Angel Hierofant - Aga Kalkstein - BA Morenn - Zuza Kategoria:Wpisy na blogach Kategoria:Opowiadanie